


Jim's Still No Fool

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are very happy as a couple and Blair asks Jim to do him a favor.  What do you think it will be?  And will Jim do it for him? DUH!Once more for Tinnean's Birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



Jim’s Still No Fool  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are very happy as a couple and Blair asks Jim to do him a favor. What do you think it will be? And will Jim do it for him? DUH!  
Warnings: language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1305  
A/N: Tinnean asked for more, so she’s getting it. Just a little story to add to the first one. 

 

Blair was lying in Jim’s arms after mind blowing sex for the fifth day in a row. Blair was so happy with the new arrangement between the two of them. First, Blair got to have sex whenever he wanted to. Secondly, Jim only complained when he got leg cramps now and then. Other than that, sex was awesome. The two men had been dating for two weeks and five days ago started sleeping together. Both men were thrilled to death. 

Blair moved around a little and turned toward Jim’s face and asked, “If I asked you for a favor, what are the odds of me getting it?”

Jim smiled, kissed Blair passionately and answered, “You got it. Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you, Blair.”

“Seriously? You don’t even have to hear the favor first?”

Jim smiled again. “Nope, I know you wouldn’t ask me to do anything stupid, so I’m safe.”

Blair chewed on his lip for a while and Jim finally asked, “Is it something stupid?”

Blair sat up in bed and brushed his hair out of his face. He wanted to look as serious as he could before he asked the favor. 

“Shit, Chief, you’re sitting up and you just rearranged your hair. What is this favor?”

Blair cleared his throat and asked, “You remember Sean Miller, right?”

“It’s hard to forget the man that got us together, why?”

“I know someone from homicide that is super cute. He’s gay and he’s out, but he said he can’t find anyone that is worth dating. I was wondering if you would ask Sean to dinner for a double date. I don’t think he would do it for me, but for you he might. You intimidate people a little bit, Jim. And I think Sean would make a perfect dating partner for Scott Addison. What do you think?”

“I didn’t know Scott Addison was gay. How do you know this shit?”

“Jim, Jim, Jim. You learn to read these things on people’s faces and with things they say. After working with him twice, I knew he was gay. I asked him who he was dating and he said no one right now because he’s picky. He’s very nice looking and sweet as can be. What do you think?”

“So you haven’t asked Scott yet?” Jim was almost laughing. 

“I thought I would call him tonight and run it by him, but I had to see what you could do about Sean. Do you think you would be able to ask Sean for a double date dinner at our house?”

“Oh, this just keeps getting better and better, Chief.”

“Seriously, Jim, I want you to promise you’ll ask him for me.”

“Fine, call Scott first and tell him who it is. He might not find Sean attractive. You never know.”

“Man, you’re kidding, right?”

“Just call Scott and see what he says.”

Blair kissed Jim and said, “I’ll be right back up. Do you want a beer?”

“Chief, it’s eleven at night, I don’t want a beer.”

“Be right back.”

Jim laid back on the bed and listened to Blair talking to Scott Addison. He was having to talk him into it. Scott had asked Sean out once and Sean had turned him down. Scott finally agreed and Blair came back upstairs again. 

“I’m sure you heard what he said. He doesn’t think Sean will want to, but he’s game if Sean is.”

“Now, can we go to sleep?” Jim asked as he pulled Blair into his arms. 

“Sure…” 

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked. 

“I was hoping we could go over what you’re going to say to him tomorrow. We want it to sound good, right?”

“Chief, I’m not going to work on it now. I’ll figure it out in the morning. Let’s go to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jim.” 

Blair curled into Jim’s body and before long they were both sleeping.

*

The next day, Blair went up the stairs to get to the bullpen so Jim could talk to Sean without him around. 

Jim walked up to Sean and said, “Miller, could I have a word with you before you start working?”

Sean looked almost alarmed. “Sure, follow me.” 

They walked over to space under the stairwell and Sean said, “What’s up?”

Jim could tell he was nervous, so he decided to put him right out of his misery. “Sean, do you happen to know Scott Addison from Homicide?”

“Yes, why?”

“We’re having a dinner party on Saturday night at our place and Scott is a friend of Blair’s and I thought you might like to double date for the evening. What do you think of that?”

“He asked me out once, but I thought he was joking and making fun of me. Does he know about this?” Sean wondered. 

“Yes, we asked him ahead of time, but he didn’t think you would want to date him.”

“Jim, have you ever seen him? He’s so good looking, who wouldn’t date him? Well, besides you and Blair.”

Jim smiled and said, “So I take it this is a yes?”

“What time and I need your address?”

“Here is my card with our address on back and dinner is at 6:30. I can’t wait to see you there,” Jim said, as he handed the card over and walked to the elevator. When Jim got on, Sean was smiling down at the card.

*

On Saturday night, Jim was helping Blair make all the food, get the house cleaned and stop to kiss Blair whenever he had a chance. Once everything was done, they just sat down and had a beer together waiting for the two men to show up. 

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “I hear them downstairs. Sean is telling Scott he’s sorry he turned him down and why. Scott is telling him that he’s really glad that they were going to make this work. Now he’s taking his phone out and calling you.”

The phone rang and Blair answered, “Sandburg…”

“Hey Blair, we don’t need a double date after all. We’re going to go out for dinner and dancing. Thanks for thinking of us both. Tell Jim thank you too. See you later.”

Blair hung up the phone and smiled at Jim. “You heard?”

“I did. Let’s invite Simon and Megan over for dinner and drinks tonight. I’ll drive them home afterwards. Seems a shame to waste all that food.”

“Good idea. I’ll call them both now.”

*

On Monday morning, Jim and Blair walked through all the guys in traffic and saw Sean. He smiled at them and winked. Both men smiled and got on the elevator. On the second floor, Scott got on and said, “Thanks for all your help. We had the greatest weekend. You wouldn’t believe how grand everything went.”

Blair was the first to respond. “I’m so glad. Sean looked very happy this morning.”

“Yeah, we had a fantastic time. Thanks to you two. See you later.” Scott got off the elevator and both men almost cracked up. 

“Shit, Jim, they are in love already.”

“I know. I can smell it on both of them. I’m glad it worked out.”

“Thanks, Jim. Many people would have said no to my favor.”

“Well those people don’t have you, I do. I would do anything for you, Blair.”

“I love you too, man.”

And he did. 

The end


End file.
